


Morning Stretches

by yoshizora



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshizora/pseuds/yoshizora
Summary: A daily routine (or, in which Mòrag limbers up and Brighid enjoys the view).





	Morning Stretches

**Author's Note:**

> to AA, who's been working really hard and deserves some fluff!!

“Hmm…”

Brighid, sitting crosslegged on crumpled sheets, sips at her coffee in thought. It’s early. Far too early, but the coffee is doing its job of slowly drawing her to full alertness. But, besides that.

“Would you turn around for me, Lady Mòrag?”

She makes a twirling motion with a finger. Mòrag looks over at her and raises a brow. The earliest throes of mornings are meant for preparation for the day and wringing out the lethargy of sleep. This typically involves limbering up through a series of stretches, a physical regime that Mòrag never fails to stick to each day whether they’re at an inn or camping somewhere in the wilds.

But Brighid doesn’t usually partake, and not just because she’s a Blade and doesn’t really need to do things like that.

Mòrag obliges and shuffles her feet around before resuming her position, bent over and hugging her own knees. She hears Brighid sipping at her coffee.

“Would now be a good time to get dressed?” Mòrag dryly asks. Only Brighid would ever be able to detect that teasing note at the edges.

She sips her coffee again, simply enjoying the view.

“No, not yet. You haven’t finished your routine.”

Mòrag straightens up. She raises her arms and pulls them behind her head, stretching her triceps. Her shirt slightly rises, revealing a sliver of her midriff— Brighid’s mug is steaming between her hands, and she nods appreciatively as Mòrag lowers herself to the floor again.

This time, there’s no need for Brighid to ask her to turn. Mòrag lifts her hips off the floor, arching and stretching her back, and Brighid’s coffee might be starting to boil.

“You’re always welcome to join me in my morning stretches, Brighid,” she says, holding her position.

“I appreciate the offer.”

“But?”

Brighid makes a low humming sound in her throat as Mòrag lifts one leg, then the other, arms steadily supporting her weight in a seemingly effortless handstand.

“I prefer to wake up in my own ways.”

As if she just means to show off a little, Mòrag removes one hand from beneath herself. Her arm slightly wobbles, but she’s able to hold the pose for several seconds before a small creak of the bed indicates that Brighid is finally getting up.

“Don’t move.”

“Brighid?”

She sees Brighid’s legs circling her, her steps slow and deliberate. Then, a hand sharply taps her thigh—

“—Ah,” and Mòrag falls over with a thump.

“You still need practice.”

“I’ve been able to do that since I was a child,” Mòrag says, splayed on her back with her hair askew. It’s nearly as pretty a sight as when she’s stretching.

“Well, it does seem like all those years of training have paid off. I can’t argue with that.” Brighid helps her up to her feet and wraps her fingers around her upper arms, feeling her muscles. Mòrag huffs, though she's clearly enjoying the attention from her.

“Hm… I still have much to learn. I’ve yet to hone myself to my full potential.”

“Hush, Lady Mòrag. You always say things like that.”

She gently pushes Mòrag back down to the floor and backs up to sit at the edge of the bed, crossing one leg over the other. Her eyes open, just barely, a sight not actually rare enough to warrant any sort of surprise. Mòrag simply stares up at her with the vaguest of puzzled expressions. It’s cute, but Brighid wouldn’t say as such. Probably.

“Don’t let me interrupt your stretching,” she says with a wave of her hand, coffee forgotten on the nightstand. “Keep going.”

“Ah. Shall I turn around again, Brighid?”

“Please do.”


End file.
